Wafer level packaging is the technology of packaging integrated circuits fabricated on a wafer without slicing a wafer into individual circuits (dice). The wafer is typically composed of semiconductor material such as crystallized Silicon. Wafer level packaging is in contrast to the more conventional method of slicing a wafer into individual circuits (dice) and then packaging each die individually.